Mario and Sonic: Heroes Alliance
by Nitro321
Summary: Mario's and Sonic's worlds combine mysteriously, forcing the two heroes to work together against Eggman and Bowser, only to find out that much more was at stake. (This is temporarily postponed, sorry. I've lost some interest in writing this, so I'm going to finish the other ones first, and then return to this when I'm motivated again. That way it won't be sloppy.)
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning  
**

_**Mushroom Kingdom: Mario Bros house.**_

Mario and Luigi are sitting at their table.

"Ahh," said Mario contentedly. "It sure is a nice day outside, huh Luigi?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "This is the kind of day that I like, when nothing can go wrong or scare you." The doorbell suddenly rings. "AAAAH!" Screamed Luigi, as he fell out of his chair.

Mario watched in amusement and started laughing. "I thought nothing would scare you today bro." He said jokingly.

"Very funny." Luigi said sarcastically as he got up and started adjusting the chair that he knocked down.

_Oh boy, when will Luigi ever get over his fear of things?_ Mario thought to himself, as he opened the door. "Hello?" He sees a familiar fungus at the door. "Oh, hi Toad! Come on in!"

Toad walked into the house. "Hi Mario! Hi Luigi! It's good to see you again…umm…" He sees Luigi adjusting the chair. "Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.

Luigi quickly got up and turned to Toad. "You only missed me telling my brother Mario how brave I am!" He said.

Mario put his hand to his face when Luigi said that. _You wish…I hope you will become brave soon. It would be nice having a partner who doesn't run away from danger all the time._ He thought. But he said nothing out loud.

Toad looked at Luigi for a bit and then turned to Mario. "I have something for you from Princess Peach." He said, pulling a letter out of his pocket. "It's for the both of you."

Mario was surprised that Peach had sent them a letter. _A letter, from Peach? What could this mean?_ He thought, as he grabbed the letter and started reading it.

Luigi was very interested. "Well Mario," He said rather impatiently. "Are you going to tell me what it says?"

Mario was a little surprised to hear Luigi say that, as it just came out of the blue. "Uh…yeah." He said. After he cleared his throat he began to read. "Here's what it says. 'Dear Mario and Luigi, I wanted to send you this letter to thank you for all your hard work protecting my kingdom from King Bowser. I would be honored if you can come to my castle for some cake. I'll see you soon. From, Peach.'"

Toad and Luigi were interested.

"That's cool!" Exclaimed Toad. "I do remember Princess Peach telling Toadsworth that she needed a few things from Mush Grocery Store, but I didn't know she was baking a cake!"

Mario put the letter on the table. "Well," he said. "This sounds fun! Do you want to come Luigi?" He asked his younger brother.

"Of course I do!" Said Luigi excitingly. "It's been awhile since we've seen the princess!"

Mario nodded, recalling their last adventure with Peach. _That was…what, around 4 months ago?_ He thought.

Toad quickly spoke up. "Umm, do you guys mind if I go with you?" He asked. "I need to get back to the castle anyway, and I would enjoy the company."

Mario turned to his mushroom friend. "Of course you can come with us Toad!" He said.

Luigi nodded his approval. "Besides," he said. "It's been awhile since we've had any time together."

Toad was really happy that the Mario Bros were letting him go with them. "Oh, thank you guys!"

"No need to thank us Toad." Mario replied.

Luigi was already at the door. "Well, come on guys!" He said.

Mario and Toad started heading toward him. "Coming!" They both said, as they walked outside and headed for Toad Town.

If only they knew what they were in for…


	2. The Mystery

Chapter 2: The Mystery…

**Above Planet Earth:**

**In the newly rebuilt Death Egg**

In the main control room, a familiar scientist is talking to two robots.

"Finally, my ultimate weapon is complete!" He exclaimed proudly. "Now, I can transport myself into different worlds, and finally raise an army strong enough to defeat that meddling hedgehog forever! And then, nothing can stop me from creating Eggmanland!" He chuckles to himself as he thinks about it, but his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Uh…boss?" Said Orbot, the red robot. "Something is heading this way, and it's coming really fast!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Eggman, he quickly went to the window and saw who it was. "Sonic!" He exclaimed. "Deploy all defenses now! Blast that hedgehog back to the planet!" _I will not let that hedgehog defeat me again!_ He thought to himself.

**In space:**

Super Sonic was flying toward the Death Egg.

"So, Eggman thinks that just because he built this thing again he can beat me?" He said to himself. "Time to prove him wrong!"

He sees missiles heading for him. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "About time the party started!" He rammed through the missiles, causing them to explode. "Gee, you would think that Eggman would make some better weapons." He said. He soon saw more missiles heading for him. "All right, lets' do this!" He flew around the missiles, getting their attention, and then heading for the cannons. The missiles hit the cannons, causing them to explode. "Time to finish this!" Sonic said, as he flew into the spaceship.

**In the Death Egg:**

Eggman watched in wonder as Sonic took out the outer defenses.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed angrily. "How did Sonic destroy those defenses!?"

"What next boss?" Orbot asked.

"Do we surrender?" Cubot asked sarcastically, provoking Eggman to smack him.

"No idiot! We do not surrender!" He said, walking toward the com link. "Attention all units!" He yelled in it. "Sonic the Hedgehog has boarded the ship! Destroy that hedgehog at all cost!" _That should keep him busy for a bit._

A couple minutes later…

"What's all that noise outside?" Eggman asked.

There's an explosion and a bright light as Super Sonic breaks into the room.

"Sonic!" Eggman said, getting a little scared. "How pleasant it is to see you again!"

Sonic chuckled a bit. "You know that flattery will get you nowhere Eggman." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just put that toy of yours out of commission." He gets ready to attack the machine, when he hears a button click.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Haha! You're too late Sonic!" He exclaimed. "Now, I will transport myself into a whole new world, and finally be able to defeat you!"

"So, that's what you've been wanting to do this whole time?" Sonic asked. "Man, I thought you had a better plan than that."

"What did you just say!?" Eggman was getting frustrated.

"Nothing…"

Eggman cleared his throat. "Now," he said grandly. "Prepare to see the greatest empire known to man…mine! Hahahaha!"

The machine starts making weird noises and begins flashing.

"Whoa!" Sonic said in surprise.

"Wha—what's happening!?" Eggman asked. "This is not what's supposed to happen!" He runs to the machine to try to shut it down.

"Eggman!" Sonic said. "Hurry up and shut that thing off!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" Eggman snapped back. He pushed several buttons. "Gaaah! It's no use! This machine has somehow become self aware. I can't even turn it off!"

Sonic was surprised, but quickly recovered. "All right, that does it!" He said. "Chaos Contro—" An energy beam shoots out of the machine and knocks Sonic back. "What was that!?" He asked shocked.

Orbot and Cubot were running around scared, while Eggman stood with a shocked expression on his face. _Failed again_, he thought. _Why does this always happen to me? _

The machine began glowing brightly.

"It's no use." Eggman said. "This is the end."

Everything goes white…

..

..

To be continued…


	3. Red and Yellow, Blue and Green

**Chapter 3: Red and Yellow, Blue and Green**

In the Mushroom Kingdom

Mario, Luigi, and Toad are on their way to Peachs' castle.

"I can't wait to get to the castle." Mario said. "It's been awhile since we've seen the princess."

Luigi nodded. "Yeah, it will be nice to see her again."

"AHHH!" Toad nearly screamed, causing the Mario Bros to jump.

"What!?" Luigi asked, scared. "Is it a ghost!?"

"What's that?" Toad pointed toward the princess's castle.

They saw several familiar airships over the castle.

"Bowser!?" Mario and Luigi said in unison.

They ran as fast as they could to the castle, were they saw their most hated enemy.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser shouted in glee. "It looks like you're too late Mario! I've already captured the princess! And you can't get her back!"

Mario was getting frustrated. "Let her go, you stinky slime-ball!" He shouted.

Bowser laughed evilly. "I think not, my mushroom munching moron. The princess is staying with me…huh?" He stopped in mid-sentence, as everything starts swaying back and forth with much force. "What is this?" He wondered.

"Ahh!" Luigi screamed. "What's happening!?" He quickly ran behind Mario and crouched down.

Bowsers' airship tips over a bit, causing the princess to fall out. But right before she hit the ground Mario caught her.

"Mario!" She said, happy to see him.

"Grr! You'll pay for this Mario!" Bowser shouted; his voice full of anger and hate.

Everything goes white for a couple minutes. When it cleared up, Bowser and his army were gone.

"OK," Luigi said shaking. "Will someone tell me what the heck that was about!?" He shouted the last part, as he was really scared now.

"I don't know." Mario responded, looking at his younger brother. "But it certainly was strange."

Toad pointed toward the courtyard. "Uh…" he said. "Who's that?"

The heroes looked over there, and saw a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox.

"Ungh," Sonic said, getting up. "Where am I?" He turned and saw Tails. "Tails!?" He said, surprised to see him. "How did you get here?"

Tails was just as surprised as his best friend. "I—I don't know…" He said.

"Just what was that white flash about?" Wondered Sonic. "And where are we?"

"I don't know." Responded Tails. "I don't remember coming here in any of our adventures. I'm guessing we travelled through space."

"Eggman said his machine could transport him to different worlds." Sonic noted. "But I guess it sent us here too."

Tails nodded. "Looks that way," he said. "Were we the only ones transported here?"

Sonic pointed toward the castle. "Hold on Tails," he said. "It looks like we have company."

Mario, Luigi, and Toad walk toward them.

"Stop, you agents of Bowser!" Toad commanded. "You are not getting anywhere near the princess!"

Sonic and Tails were confused.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Don't think you can fool us!" Luigi said. "We know who you are. You're agents of Bowser, sent to kidnap the princess!"

_What's this guys' problem?_ Sonic thought. "I think you have us confused for someone else Broccoli." He said.

"You are not going anywhere near the princess!" Mario said, threatening Sonic, who took a step forward. "I'm gonna have to teach you not to trespass on her grounds!" With that, Mario jumped at Sonic.

"Whoa man!" Sonic exclaimed, as he dodged a punch from Mario.

"Hey!" Tails shouted. "Leave Sonic alone!" He ran toward Mario, only to be blocked by Luigi.

"Sorry," Luigi said sarcastically. "But you won't get past here!" Saying that, he attacked Tails, and the four began fighting.

_Please be careful Mario's._ Toad thought.

"Ahh!" Peach screamed. "Mario, help!"

Mario turned and saw Hammer Bro, but before he could do anything he was knocked down by Sonic.

"Hey wait a minute." Mario said, getting up and running toward Hammer Bro.

"Haha!" Hammer Bro said, mocking Mario, who attacked him but got knocked back. "Thanks to your stupidity, we can finally get the princess for Bowser! And then—Oof!" He falls to the ground.

Mario looked in shock, and then saw Sonic behind Hammer Bro.

"Looks like you just lost her." Sonic said.

"Does it?" Hammer Bro snapped back, getting up to his feet. "All troops, attack!" An army of goombas and koopa troopas attacked.

"Well Spiky," Mario said, talking to Sonic. "Since now I know you're not working with them, want to have some fun beating them up?"

Sonic nodded. "Time to party!" He said.

Mario and Sonic quickly defeated Hammer Bros' army.

"Looks like you lost again Hammer Bro." Mario said.

"Dang it!" Hammer Bro yelled. "Bowser will be so mad at me! You won't get away with this Mario! This won't be the last you see of me! All forces retreat!" With that, Hammer Bro and his army retreated.

_Man,_ Sonic thought. _Does he EVER shut up?_

"Hey," Mario said, turning to Sonic. "Thanks for helping Spiky."

"No problem," Sonic replied. "And the name is not Spiky. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Nice to meet you Sonic." Mario said. "My name is Mario, and that," pointing to Luigi. "Is my brother Luigi."

Tails walked forward. "My name is Miles Prower," he said. "But everyone calls me by my nickname Tails."

"It's nice to meet you my new amigo." Mario said.

"Thank you both for rescuing me from Hammer Bro." Peach said.

"No problem." Mario and Sonic said in unison.

"Won't you come inside the castle for a bit? So we can refresh you?" Peach asked.

"What do you think Tails?" Sonic asked his best friend.

"I think that would be fun!" Tails exclaimed.

"All right." Sonic said. "But we can't stay long."

Princess Peach took them inside the castle.

..

..

To be continued…


	4. Villains Unite!

**Chapter 4: Villains Unite!**

* * *

**In front of Bowsers' castle, a rather large man and two robots fell out of the sky.**

"Ahh!" The man yelled, landing on his face in the bushes.

"Whoa!" The yellow robot said. "That was quite a fall! At least I had a very soft landing!"

Eggman got up, not in a good mood.

"That's because you landed on me you idiot!" He snapped.

"Boss?" Orbot asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Eggman said, looking around him. "I should have been able to control where we went, but the machine went haywire. We could be anywhere."

"Halt intruders!" A voice called. "Don't move!"

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot turned around in surprise and saw a turtle with a helmet walking toward them.

"What do you want?" Eggman asked.

"You are under arrest for trespassing on King Bowsers' property!" Hammer Bro said.

_Right when I thought my day couldn't get any worse._ Eggman thought.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Cubot exclaimed. "Can we keep him Dr.?"

"No Cubot!" Was the answer.

"Be quiet!" Hammer Bro commended. "You are coming with me to see King Bowser!"

He led them inside the castle.

"Wow," Cubot exclaimed, looking around him. "This castle looks awesome!"

"It does seem to have a rather sinister feeling to it." Eggman said quietly. _I wonder who lives here._

"Here we are!"

Hammer Bro opened a door and they went into the throne room.

"King Bowser, my force has returned."

A turtle-lizard thing stood up.

"Did you capture the princess?" He asked.

"Uhh," Hammer Bro said, a little nervous. "Not exactly. But I did capture these three intruders who trespassed into your courtyard—"

"WHAT!?" Bowser shouted, causing the whole castle to tremble. "YOU DID NOT CAPTURE THE PRINCESS!? CAN'T I TRUST YOU WITH THE SIMPLEST OF TASKS!?"

_Oh boy,_ Hammer Bro thought. _I'm in for it now._

"What's the big deal with this princess anyway?" Eggman asked.

Bowser glared at Eggman when he said that.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

"My lord," Hammer Bro said, his voice still shaking. "These are the intruders I told you about."

Eggman walked forward.

"My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but everyone calls me Eggman." He said. "And since I can see that you are the evil one in this world, I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" Bowser asked, still wondering how Eggman even got there. _What does he mean by "this world?" _

"I would like to make an alliance." Eggman said.

"What!?" Orbot, Cubot, and Hammer Bro said at the same time.

"Don't worry," Eggman assured him. "I'm quite the evil genius. I'll help you get this princess, if you help me defeat my enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a blue hedgehog who runs really fast."

Bowser walked toward Eggman.

"I'll help you defeat this Sonic, if you help me capture the princess, AND defeat her buddy Mario."

"Very well, it's a deal."

"By the way," Bowser asked. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Eggman shook his head.

"Well," Bowser said. "I'll let you stay in my castle. Just don't break anything OK?"

"Fair enough." Eggman agreed.

The door opens again, and this time a young lizard-turtle thing walks in.

"Hi papa!" He said happily, and then he saw Eggman. "Hey," he asked. "Who's Fatso?"

"Hey!" Eggman shouted, insulted.

Bowser chuckled. "Son," he said. "This is our newest ally, Dr. Eggman."

"Yes," Eggman said. "My name is Eggman, not Fatso." He emphasized the "not" part.

"OK," Bowser Jr. said. "My name is Bowser Jr."

"So," Eggman turned to Bowser. "How long have you tried to defeat this Mario?"

"Way too long." Bowser replied. "Several times I've almost beaten him, but he somehow comes out on top!"

"Hmm, sounds like me and Sonic." Eggman said quietly. "Do you think we could defeat them if we team up with some other villains?" He asked.

"I've tried that before," Bowser said, shaking his head. "But it doesn't work."

"I've tried it too," Eggman told him. "But if we bring back villains we have teamed up with, and teamed up with them again, we might be able to defeat Mario and Sonic!"

"Brilliant idea!" Bowser exclaimed, and then turned to his son. "Son, you know what to do!" He said.

"Right papa!" Bowser Jr. pulled out his paintbrush.

Eggman was confused. "What can a paintbrush do?" He asked.

"Just watch," Bowser said.

"Oh magic paintbrush," Bowser Jr. said. "Gift to me, I wish for a machine to revive villains of the past that have fallen, so we can finally defeat these heroes!"

There was a sudden flash of light, and a machine appeared.

"Amazing!" Eggman said, shocked. "How did you do that!?"

Bowser Jr. held up his brush. "This," he said. "Is my magic brush. When I draw with this, all my wishes come true!"

Eggman walked to the machine. "Now," he said. "We finally have the power to defeat Sonic and Mario, once and for all!"

..

..

To be continued…


End file.
